Admiration
by Ganne200
Summary: Shizuo x Reader. First fanfiction.


You sighed as you glanced over the baking products. "Almond flour, almond flour," you said under your breath. "(f/n)!" you looked up to see Shinra, Izaya, Shizuo, and Kodota walking towards you. I knew I should've gone to the inside market, you thought.

You waved at them. "Fancy seeing you guys here," you said. You glanced at Izaya. God you hated him, just the way he thought he controlled the world irked you. "Oh if it isn't the loser club, and Shizuo." You turned to see a cluster of popular girls walking towards you.

"Well it seems we have encountered a group of dirt bags," you replied as you turned with your hands in your pockets. "Shut up loser!" The girl growled at you. "Oh I'm so terrified!" You said sarcastically. The girl looked at Shizuo. "Why do you hang out with theses losers?" He raised an eyebrow, "The only losers here are you and the flea."

The girl's eyes widened. "H-How could you say that?" Shizuo shrugged. You laughed, "0ooooh burn!" you shouted. She whirled around and stormed off, her friend tailing her. You turned and walked the other way. "Ne (f/n) chan~ wanna play a game?" It was Izaya. "Surrrrre," you said dragging out the word. "Truth or dare?" You sighed "Dare." Izaya smirked. Oh crap.

"I dare you to kiss Shizu-chan!"

"What?" You and Shizuo yelled in unison. Izaya smirked. "You heard me," He said simply.  
You shook your head "No thanks," You lied. In all honesty you really had a major crush on him, but they didn't need to know that. "It was a dare you have to do it," Shinra pointed out. "Fine!" You shouted throwing your hands in the air. You turned towards Shizuo and put your hands on his shoulders and pushing yourself up to eye level with him.

You turned your head slightly and brushed your lips against his, blushing. When you pulled away you saw he was blushing too. "Happy now?" You asked Izaya. He nodded, smiling.

The next day you walked into school, hearing whispers all around. You heard your name several times. You were pretty confused until lunch.

As soon as you started up the stairs to the roof you felt a hand yank you back. You landed on your butt. And glared up, seeing the popular from yesterday. "Ugh. What do you freaking want?" You growled at her. "I know what you did," she said furiously. You raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" Her eyes burned with anger. You could almost see flames in them.  
"You seriously forgot?" She said loudly in your face. You backed up a little bit. "Whoa, inside voice." She turned red and averted her hot gaze for a second. Then she turned back. "I will not allow you to kiss him," She stated.  
Then she pulled back her fist and swung it forward, nailing you in the face.  
The last thing you saw was her lightly tanned fist connecting with your face.

* * *

"(f/n), (f/n)." What was that annoying noise?

You cracked open one eye to see Shinra hovering over you. "Ah. You're awake!"

You groggily rubbed your eye as Shinra backed away. You yawned and stood, to see your best friend, Zoey typing on a computer. "What are you doing?" you asked her. "Typing up the 2,000 word essay that we have due tomorrow," she stated. "And when was this assigned?" you asked walking over to her.

"Today."

"And it's due tomorrow."

"Yup!"

You sighed. "History?"

"No other teacher would give us such little notice," she said with venom in her voice. "You guys should probably head home." You both looked over at Shinra.  
"Fine, fine," Zoey said waving a hand at him as the two of you walked out of the room.  
"So care to explain what happened after I passed out?" you questioned.

"Well, I was walking down stair to get my drink, because I had forgotten it in the classroom, when I saw you laying on the ground. So I ran over to you to see blood freely flowing out of your nose. Of course I freaked out and got the nurse."

You blinked. "Did you figure out who put me in this state?"

"No, but, I have a pretty good idea."

"And what would that be?"

"I think it's Shizuo's fault."

"W-What?"

"Think about it. You kissed him. Do you think that girl punched you for no reason?"

"Then it would be Izaya's f-" you were cut off by being pushed down. You looked up just in time to see two guys push Zoey against a wall.  
Her emerald eyes locked on your (e/c) ones.  
"Let's have some fun!" one of the guys, obviously drunk, shouted.

"Sorry but I'm taken," Zoey sneered.

"We don't care whose girl you are tonight you're ours," said a guy with wicked eyes as he whipped out a switchblade. Then he proceeded to cut off Zoey's shirt, revealing her lacy bra.

"Unhand me you, fiend!"

"So you still have time to be sarcastic?"

"I wasn't." You could hear her anger rising.

"What are you doing?" That voice. The voice that belonged to one of the most annoying people ever. Izaya. All you saw was a flash of sliver and then the man holding your friend was on the ground bleeding with a knife sticking out of his back.

Izaya laughed. "Why my little humans are so predictable!" Before you could yell at him you were being dragged behind a group of the men that had attacked you.

You were dragged right passed a guy with blonde hair and caramel eyes. You heard the sound of running. Then whoever was dragging you stopped. You knocked into him making your breath leave in a very unattractive "Oof!"

You closed your eyes for a moment trying to regain your breath. After a while you could finally breath so you opened your eyes, and you were surprised to say the least. Because what you saw was Shizuo holding one of the guys by the collar and Zoey and Izaya standing off to the side.

"P-Please let me go!"

So Shizuo threw him so far you couldn't see him anymore 'Wow. He really is strong,' you thought with admiration. Then he rushed over to you. "Are you okay?"  
You blinked. "Uh-huh." 'That made you sound extremely intelligent, good job (f/n),' you thought to yourself.

You looked over to Izaya and Zoey. Zoey had Izaya's black jacket (you preferred to call it a cardigan to piss him off) draped over her shoulders.

"I think we'll leave you two alone!" she called over as she and Izaya turned and walked away. 'I guess she really does have a crush on him ,'you thought.

"Did they figure out who hit you?" he asked. 'He'll probably feel bad if I tell him it was the girl from yesterday.'

"No." And there it was. You had told your first lie to Shizuo.

* * *

"I just think that we need to lower the amount of awkwardness between Shizuo and I," you said to Zoey.  
The two of you were sitting on the roof, waiting for the guys to get there so you could start lunch.  
"Well it's obvious that we have a sexy man beast on our hands," Zoey stated nonchalantly.  
"Wha-What?" you sputtered.  
Zoey just smirked, "I'll take that as an 'I totally agree!'"  
"But I thought you liked I-" you were cut off by a loud "Izayaaaa!" and then a loud _crash!_  
Zoey and you walked over to the railing surrounding the roof and looked down.  
Shizuo was chasing Izaya with a desk in his hand.  
"Oh god," You muttered. You glanced back up just in time to see Zoey face palm.  
"Maybe we should stop them."  
"Ya think?"  
And with that the two of you dashed down the stairs to stop the chase.

"Pfft. Your mom."  
"Your face."  
"Your existence."  
"Is stupid~" Zoey smirked at you triumphantly.  
You were sitting on her desk, fighting about who knows what. But before you could make a witty comeback Shizuo burst into the room and grabbed you by the wrist, effectively dragging you out of the room.

When you finally arrived at your destination you were breathing heavily and had your hands on your knees.  
"I wasn't aware you had so many admirers."  
You glanced up at Shizuo and couldn't stop the explosion of laughter from bursting out of you.  
"Admirers? Me? You have got to be kidding," You said forcing down your laughter.  
"Where do you think this is from?" he asked as he pointed to a new bruise on his neck.  
"And you think you don't have any?"  
"I know I don't."  
"Well you know wrong," you replied as you rolled up your sleeve, revealing the many bruises you had gotten whenever you crossed the path of one of his admirers.  
"(N-Name) I didn't know."  
You sighed and stuck out your hand. "Friends?"  
Shizuo smiled and took your hand "Friends."  
Then the two of you shook hands.

You stifled a yawn as you flopped back onto your bed. To put it simply you were exhausted.  
It hadn't really been a great walk home.  
First a group of extremely jealous popular girls decided to try to murder you. Then you got a lecture about being home late.  
You closed your eyes.  
Soon you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. But that feeling was cut off by a rather loud "Izaayaaaa!"  
You had to admit, you were mad. But you weren't mad at Shizuo.  
You were mad at Izaya.  
In a swift movement you grabbed your chair and stood up on it.  
As you glanced out of the window you saw Izaya, smirking and waving a knife at Shizuo.  
So you did the logical thing and jumped out of the window.  
You managed to land on your feet, but it hurt like hell.  
You tried to ignore the pain as you stormed over to Izaya. You walked right up to him and growled, "Get off my property right now, Izaya."  
He looked up. "Aw, you're no fun (f/n)- chan."  
You gave him the angriest glare you could, and he sighed and turned, "I see you want Shizu-chan all to yourself." Before you could start yelling he laughed and ran off.  
You glanced up at Shizuo. He had a large cut above his eye and looked pretty beat up. You grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.  
"Is that your boyfriend?"  
"No, Mom!"  
You walked right past her and into the kitchen. You then proceeded to push Shizuo down into a chair.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Making sure that you don't bleed to death," you stated simply as you grabbed the first aid kit and started to bandage his head.  
"I could just ask Shinra to do this."  
"He lives on the other side of town."  
You finally finished and then you had an idea.  
"Stay here."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."  
You dashed off to your room and grabbed a Sharpie.  
As you re-entered the kitchen and grabbed Shizuo's wrist again.  
As you finished and released Shizuo he surveyed your work.  
"A phone number?"  
"Not just any phone number, but my phone number."

* * *

"Draw a circle! That's the-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Earth! I'm Hetalia!"  
You shot your friend a death glare and in reply she just smiled sheepishly back.  
You looked away to notice that _everyone_ was staring at you. Zoey flashed them a white grin and dashed off to the classroom with you in tow.  
But of course she wasn't watching where she was going and she crashed right into Shizuo.  
He glared at her, but as soon as he saw you the anger from his eyes disappeared.  
"(f/n)."  
"Morning, Shizuo."  
You felt Zoey release your wrist.  
"I think I'll leave you two alone," she said with a smirk as she bounded off to who knows where.  
"Hey, are you doing anything after school?"  
You smiled at your idea. '_ You are such a genius,_ you thought to yourself.  
"No. Why?"  
"Meet me at the park an hour after school."  
Then you quickly went off in the direction you last saw Zoey.

You glanced at your reflection in the mirror.  
Your face immediately broke into a large smile.  
"Perfect."  
As soon as you were about to leave your phone went off.  
"Hello."  
"Is this (f/n)?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know Heiwajima Shizuo?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"It appears that he has been hit by a car and taken to the hospital."


End file.
